$ B = \left[\begin{array}{r}8 \\ 4 \\ 1\end{array}\right]$ What is $ B^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ B^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}8 & 4 & 1\end{array}\right]$